Rise Above This
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: Draco and Astoria have been together for a while now. His special task for the Dark Lord is drawing to a close, and he's starting to worry about her security at school when it strikes. Sequel to The Road I'm On. Songfic to Seether's song Rise Above This
1. Part 1

*whew* I finally finished writing it! This took me quite a long time, and as you'll see it's broken down into 5 parts instead of the usual 3 because of its length! This one is a bit different not only because of the size, but because unlike the other previous songfics in the series (_Truth_ and _The Road I'm On_) the story doesn't exactly match the song stanza for stanza like the other two do (sort of). _Rise Above This _is a Draco/Astoria songfic based mostly on the theme of the song overall, not exactly what happens in each individual lyric.

And I lied once again in _The Road I'm On_; _Rise Above This _isn't going to be the last one in this series--there's definately another sequel planned, and possibly a fifth installment as well.

Also, I managed to screw up the lyrics at the end! (You'll see it in the later parts) In reality, the song ends after it says 'rise above this doubt', but I copied and pasted incorrectly and ended up adding in two extra stanzas. I'd already begun planning out which section would contain what part of the story when I discovered this, so I just decided to keep the mistake. My apologies :(

All I ask of you is that you leave me some wonderful _thoughts_ in a **review**!

Thank-you for your support on the previous songfics!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Rise Above This, pt.1  
**A Draco Malfoy Songfic  
'_Rise Above This_' - Seether

* * *

**Take the light, and darken everything around me  
Call the clouds and listen closely, I'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this**

"I can't take you with me, Astoria," Draco said, removing her hand gently off his arm. She shook her head defiantly, but he wouldn't give in. "You may be willing to risk your life to stay with me, but I'm not going to let you."  
"I told you; I'm not going to be separated from you after what happened last night. You can't change my mind," rebutted Astoria. Draco sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, but she looked away obstinately.  
"Look at me," he said, gently trying to turn her chin back around. She jerked from his fingers, eyes away from him. "We won't get anything done if you keep acting like a child," he scolded, "This shouldn't be a big deal." Anger sparked in Astoria's eyes and she turned to squint at him down her nose.  
"Not a big deal? You almost killed yourself the last time you were alone! I'm not letting that happen again," she defended, putting a hand on his cheek.  
"It won't happen again, Astoria," he said gingerly, taking her hand off his face to hold it. "I'll be fine," he promised. Astoria wasn't completely confident, but she let out a resigned sigh.  
"Fine. But you must promise me something."  
"What is it?"  
"That you'll eat at least one meal everyday," she said, "You shouldn't go days without food, Draco." Relief creased his forehead; was that really all she wanted?  
"I promise," he said kissing her softly, her cheeks flushing slightly red in color. They stayed that way until his watch dinged, warning that class would start soon.  
"I really hate your watch," Astoria joked with a smile as she hefted her schoolbag higher onto her shoulder. They then said good-bye and parted, each going to a different class.

* * *

After Charms, Astoria headed down to lunch pleased that half the day had already passed. When she alighted in the entrance hall outside the dining area, she was surprised to see Daphne waiting by the doors that led in. She motioned her over quickly, a sly gleam in her eye.  
"Come with me; we need to talk." Her sister led her to a stone bench in a deserted corridor on the first floor where Daphne sat down and crossed her legs, hands folded neatly in her lap. Astoria sat as well, unsure of what was going on.  
"So first things first; did you protect?" Astoria stared dumbfounded, completely oblivious to what her sister was talking about.  
"What?" she asked, incredulous. Daphne squint her eyes mockingly and shoved Astoria playfully on the shoulder.  
"Oh come on, Astoria! Everybody knows; Blaise has probably told over half the school by now!" Astoria eyed Daphne as if she were insane.  
"What exactly did Blaise say?"  
"Oh, quit playing dumb! Everyone's heard about you and Malfoy having make-up sex in the Prefect's baths last night!" Astoria gawked at her sister, utterly shocked.  
"That's completely absurd! We didn't do anything, Blaise is a liar!" she accused, eyes flashing. Daphne didn't seem to buy it, however, and she snickered slyly.  
"He says he heard water sloshing about in the large bath and that when he peeked in, you were kneeling over Malfoy's wet, naked body!" Astoria wanted to scream as she stared mortified at her sister. "Sounds to me like things were getting pretty heated in there!"  
"I promise you, Daphne, nothing like that happened. Blaise is just an egotistical git who thinks with his—"  
"That egotistical git happens to be my boyfriend," said Daphne icily as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"And I happen to be your sister, but that obviously means nothing to you," scolded Astoria, picking up her bag and leaving the corridor.

* * *

When classes were over for the day, Astoria found herself crying in the corridor full of statues on the seventh floor. Daphne hadn't been exaggerating when she said the whole school had heard that rumor. Girls gave her scathing looks and whispered dirty names when she passed, and boys would whistle then laugh. Even some teachers looked at her strangely. Astoria knew the whole rumor was a fraud, but that didn't make the looks she received any less hurtful. She had her head buried in her hands so much she didn't notice Draco walk over to her until he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up startled, blue eyes wide and teary.  
"I'm going to kill him," said Draco softly as he wiped away her tears with his robe sleeves from where he sat crouched in front of her. He settled next to Astoria on the stone bench, putting his left arm around her shoulders. For once she truly saw the age difference between them; she felt like a mere child beneath his arm. His right hand gently cupped her face and brought her mouth to his. It made her feel better, knowing he was there for her as they kissed. But then two girls walked by.  
"Probably warming up for round two," whispered one to the other, who then giggled loudly. Astoria began to pull from his lips, but Draco pressed his fingers into the back of her head. She felt a scowl on his lips disappear as she melded into him once again and her tense body relaxed. It was then that her stomach growled loudly, and Astoria couldn't help a smile. Of all the things to interrupt them, it was hunger.  
"We should go eat," said Draco with a smirk, placing her bag onto his shoulder next to his. Astoria hesitated when he offered his hand to her, afraid to leave the desolate corridor. The thought of being seen by all of Hogwarts scared her, but having Draco made it a lot easier to cope with. She placed her palm in his and he pulled her up, leading them towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me**

When they were only a few steps away from the giant doors that led into the eating area, Astoria wanted to scream and run back, her resolution leaving her. She'd been an outspoken advocate for not caring about what other people thought, but none of that mattered now. After all, it was a lot easier to give advice than to take it. Apprehensively she entered the Great Hall.  
The room didn't suddenly hush when they walked in, nor did anyone yell anything aloud. Yet it was still awkward. Furtive glances were cast at them as they walked pass tables, and they could hear people whispering about them. Draco seemed indifferent to it all; blocking out people and emotions had become his specialty.  
They took two seats across from each other at the end of the table where no one else in their house was sitting. As long as she stared only at Draco, Astoria felt fine. They talked more than they ever had, and Draco ate his meal as promised. Things were going along smoothly until Professor Snape walked up.  
"I'd like to see you both in my office," he sneered, "at once." Astoria became flushed as she stood, and a few girls nearby snickered.  
"Busted," she heard Pansy Parkinson whisper as they were leaving the table, and Astoria had a feeling this was all her fault somehow.  
"Ooh," Ron Weasley taunted as they passed the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger shaking her head in disgust and mumbling "despicable".  
The two followed Snape to his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where all the windows were shut and shadows took to the walls. For Snape having griped about being a potions teacher so much, Astoria still thought the room reminded her of the dungeons all the same. The professor waved his wand and drew up two nearby chairs in front of the desk. With one hand, Snape pointed at the seats.  
"Sit."  
Draco and Astoria did as they were told. She looked at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye, wondering why he looked so angry to see Snape. She had always considered the two of them to be friends, at least to some degree. The professor sat behind his desk and looked at them, taking in Astoria's slightly upset expression and Draco's belligerent appearance behind a mask of his own.  
"The entire school has now heard about your escapades in the Prefect's bathroom, and I, being your Head of House, feel—"  
"What you heard were lies, Professor. Draco and I—"  
"You would do well to hold your tongue until spoken to, Miss Greengrass," scolded Snape, "However, let me point out to you that while nothing may have happened between the two of you, it still stands that you, Miss Greengrass, a non-Prefect, were in the Prefect's baths. Is this not true?" Astoria lowered her head guiltily.  
"It's true," she muttered, wishing she could tell him the real reason she had been there.  
"Then that will be a detention this Wednesday, served with me." She accepted her punishment silently, her mood sulking. "As for you, Draco, I should suspend your responsibilities as a Prefect for allowing such things to happen," Draco's eyes grew wide with anger and a tinge of fear at his words. "However, considering the… circumstances, I shall not." Snape once again turned his attention towards Astoria, "You are dismissed." She hesitated leaving, but the direct look he was giving compelled her unwilling legs out of the classroom.

* * *

Thoughts? Please **review** :]

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


	2. Part 2

**Rise Above This, pt.2  
**A Draco Malfoy Songfic  
'_Rise Above This_' - Seether

* * *

**Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt**

Draco sat across from Snape, his mouth a grim line. The teacher stared back, his face equally hard and traced with deep lines of disapproval.  
"I would have expected more thought from you, Draco, before bringing a young girl into this," drawled Snape.  
"Astoria doesn't know what's going on," he defended crossly.  
"Which is all the more a reason she should be kept at a distance! Do you wish to get her killed?" Snape's voice was reserved yet strong as he spoke.  
"Do you take me for heartless?" spat Draco, "We've tried separation, but it doesn't work. She refuses to leave my side."  
"Love is nothing but a weakness, something one may use to gain leverage over another. Do you think the Dark Lord does not know this? Do you honestly believe he will show restrain from that technique once he catches word of Astoria? Are you so foolish?" Snape questioned antagonistically, his voice growing to a loud din. Draco irately stood form his chair, hands balled into clenched fists at his side.  
"You're envious, that's what this is! You're jealous over the fact I was hand-picked to perform a task, and now you're bitter because of Astoria!"  
"Do not talk to me that way, Mr. Malfoy! You're an ignorant fool should you feel any pride in being picked for your task! And as for Astoria, I've no place for fourteen-year-old girls! And neither should you," scolded Snape hotly. Draco angrily twisted his face into a sneer as if to retort, but he only turned sharply on his heel and began to leave.  
"How much longer?" Snape asked mildly.  
"Soon," replied Draco over his shoulder before stepping out.

* * *

Astoria served her detention and the rumor was eventually replaced by a new piece of gossip, time moving along as it always did. Draco would be absent in the evenings, sometimes happily surprising his girlfriend by showing up to breakfast the next morning. Things between them worked into a comfortable routine and before she knew it, Astoria's fifteenth birthday was only days away.  
It still came as a surprise to her, however, when Draco asked, "Would you like to go on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend for your birthday?" During the course of their entire relationship, they had not been on a single date together. In fact, the beginning of the whole business had been a bit helter-skelter, but things had leveled out eventually (well, as much as they could given the circumstances). And it was because of those circumstances that Astoria couldn't help but feel a tinge of surprise at Draco's words.  
"Yes I would," she replied with a smile. He reached out and touched the chain that hung around her neck, pulling the ring that hung from it out from the folds of her robes. He held it in his hand, admiring the gemstone set within. The moment reminded Astoria of the night a few weeks back when he had stood in the Prefect's baths doing the same thing. She was going to put her fingers on his as she had done before, but his watch dinged as a warning for class. He released the chain and it dropped back, his hand moving to her cheek. Draco gave her a soft kiss and said he'd see her at dinner before heading to his second period class, and Astoria to hers.  
The entrance hall was filled with a multitude of chatting students as they eagerly awaited the trip to Hogsmeade. Other couples stood together, their fingers entwined with one another's. Draco and Astoria waited near the back of the throng by the Hufflepuff hourglass and talked quietly while they waited. Their hands were not together, however; neither of them were the type.  
Soon the doors to the outside were opened and students began filing by Filch who scanned everyone for dark materials with a few nasty jabs of his secrecy sensor. Astoria wasn't positive, but she thought she saw the muscles in Draco's neck tighten as they walked past the check. He gave a dirty scowl when Filch gave him a rather malevolent prod with the sensor, but they passed through the doors uneventfully. Once outside he visibly relaxed, the brisk fall air buffeting a fringe the hair that hung out from underneath the fur hat he was wearing. Astoria smiled and walked by his side, hoping his mood would brighten now that they were away from the gloomy shadows of Hogwarts.  
The trio slipped by them as they quickly walked past, traditional red and gold Gryffindor scarves wrapped around their necks. The one girl in the group, Granger, cast them a fleeting glance over her right shoulder as did Potter. However, Harry kept looking on at Malfoy, a cold and questioning look in his eyes. Draco only raised his lips in a sneer, and Astoria simply looked away from it all. The red-head hit Potter on the back to turn him around, and the group continued into Hogsmeade.  
It was only mid-October, but the weather reminded Astoria of December. Storm clouds loomed overhead, threatening to let loose at any moment as their gray masses swirled above. Draco turned to look at her as they stood in the main way of the wizard town, asking where she would like to go. An icy wind ripped down the middle of the street and Astoria pointed towards Honeydukes, the warm and candy rich aromas enticing her out of the cold.  
The shop was even more crowded than it usually was, mostly since this was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and the weather was so blustery outside. Draco told Astoria to pick out whatever she desired, so she walked around the store scooping candy in to plastic bags. Astoria was next to her favorite carmels when he showed up behind her, a hard candy-sculpted snapdragon in his fingers.  
"If you would like it," he said, offering the flower to her. For Draco Malfoy it was a large step on his overall romantic scale and she accepted it gratefully, almost dropping it when a horde of excited third years shoved past her. Together they took her sweets to the counter and he paid for the lot, procuring the flower to her that was now wrapped in wax paper. She gathered the bag and they braved the turbulent overcast weather once more.  
They lolled about in various shops, Draco buying her various birthday trinkets. With all the shopping that could be done in Hogsmeade exasperated, the two made their way over to the Three Broomsticks for a drink as the wind kicked up once more.  
Malfoy ordered two butter beers and they sat down at a corner booth in the almost vacant pub. Only a table of warlocks was present, their gravelly voices low as they conversed. Just as they received their drinks, the door opened and a breeze of cold air swept inside. Blaise Zabini and Daphne shuffled into the establishment, their faces windswept. They were both surprised to see Astoria and Draco, but neither of them said anything about it. Instead, Daphne happily walked over to their table.  
"Happy birthday, Astoria!" her sister exclaimed brightly, only smiling softly at Draco.  
"Hello, Malfoy," Blaise said in his well-bred voice as he offered Daphne a chair at their table. Astoria simply smiled as her sister rattled on and on about the joys and privileges she had experienced when turning fifteen. Zabini raised his hand for two more drinks, and soon the conversation turned to Quidditch. Blaise had never been much of a flyer, but he enjoyed commentating over matches and collecting racing brooms. Daphne hung on every word he was saying, laughing whenever it seemed appropriate and expressing sympathy almost on cue. Astoria listened to what Draco had to say, but she didn't absorb herself into his sentences; sports had always bored her. Even though Daphne pretended to be fascinated, her sister knew the real truth.  
The outside door opened once more and two girls entered, a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as identified by the scarves they wore around their necks. They cast apprehensive glances at the table filled with Slytherins, choosing a table away from them.  
"I'm going to the bathroom, Leanne," said the Gryffindor as she unraveled her scarf and laid it over the back of her chair. Uninterested, Astoria returned her attention to her own table's conversation which had now turned towards Professor Slughorn.  
"Say what you wish, but his parties can be rather...entertaining, Malfoy," drawled Blaise as he sipped from his drink.  
"I'm sure anything's entertaining when the host is constantly kissing up to his guests," Draco retorted coolly. "I'll be in the bathroom," he announced before leaving the table. The group conversation thus halted and Blaise began murmuring with Daphne. Heat suffused Astoria's cheeks when Zabini placed a large, black hand on her sister's face and suavely kissed her. She turned her chin towards the door to give the couple as much privacy as she could, but she couldn't help from spying on them out of the corner of her eyes.  
They kissed the way Astoria had once seen a couple in the hallway kiss, except Zabini knew where to keep his hands. It was more passionate that Astoria and Draco had ever touched, and she couldn't help but wonder if that's how one should kiss another. Did her boyfriend want her to make-out with him? Was he disappointed in their relationship? Astoria told herself that she was only being silly, but the questions still nagged at her in the back of her conscience. Soon Draco reappeared, and he cast a slighting glance at his friend who was still entwined with Daphne.  
"I think it's safe to assume we're no longer needed," he said sarcastically as he swung his coat over his shoulders. Astoria stood and allowed him to help her into her jacket, then grabbed the various small gift bags from earlier. It was when he handed her the last bag that she noticed a slight tremble in his hands. His mouth was a grim line as they left the Three Broomsticks, and his steps were more brisk than usual.  
Before long the castle loomed before them, the storm clouds finally abating to allow sunlight to shine through. The icy winds had calmed since the beginning of the trip, and it had progressed into a fine October day.  
Draco slowed to a natural, almost lingering pace as they neared Hogwarts, the grounds clear of any students besides themselves. The afternoon was still very early and Astoria didn't fancy leaving the breezy outdoors for the dank darkness of the dungeons just yet. She wrapped her fingers around Draco's hand and gently tugged him away from the path.  
"Will you come for a walk with me?" Astoria could see how his eyes lingered on Hogwarts, but at the same time he seemed to loathe going forth into the castle. "Come on; it's nice out," she prodded. Still, he looked wary.  
"What about your bags? Wouldn't you like to set them down first?" She only shook her head, knowing that if she went inside, Draco would slip away whenever he could on some pretext to work on his mission. Part of her felt she should let him go work, but another side piped up with jealousy; it was her birthday after all.  
"Just this once," she said in almost a whisper, tugging gently at his hand. He didn't say anything in consent, but walked away from the path with her.

* * *

Thoughts? Please **review** :]


	3. Part 3

**Rise Above This, pt.3  
**A Draco Malfoy Songfic  
'_Rise Above This_' - Seether

* * *

**I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)**

Professor Snape stood with Dumbledore by a large window overlooking the school grounds. From where they were positioned, the vast field leading up to the Quidditch stadium could easily be viewed. Snape stared down with obvious disdain at the two lone figures walking along.  
"He is falling behind," remarked the professor icily, "and yet he spends all his time with that girl." The aged headmaster gave a slight chuckle and put his hand on the other's shoulder.  
"Do not be so scolding, Severus," he said, "Young Mr. Malfoy is only sixteen." Snape's face was still withdrawn and cold.  
"He is allowing himself to be blinded by a mere infatuation with a young girl. One should think he would care more about what hangs in the balance, rather than his adolescent emotions," the professor sneered.  
"Love can easily turn to chaos. However, it is also what keeps people from losing their minds," Dumbledore said as the couple below kissed, "I saw what happened to poor Tom Riddle, who grew up bereft from love and most emotions altogether," he said softly, pausing as he thought of the past before continuing. "Believe me then, Severus, when I tell you that Miss Greengrass is indeed good for him." Snape set his mouth in a grim line as he turned from the window. As he was beginning to depart, Argus Filch came hustling along the corridor, a brown paper package in hand.  
"Severus, McGonagall sent this to you. Apparently a girl's been cursed by it," he wheezed. Snape took the package tenderly and peered in through a rip in the wrapping. A shiny necklace of silver and opals glinted almost maliciously in the light. Once the professor had dismissed Filch, Dumbledore chuckled once more under his breath and looked out the window at the pair below.  
"It seems Mr. Malfoy hasn't been too terribly preoccupied after all," he muttered before walking away.

* * *

Astoria sat with her Standard Book of Spells on her lap in the Common Room, Draco next to her on the leather couch with his eyebrows knit together as he leaned over his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Quills, ink, and parchment littered the low table before them as they both wrestled with homework. Uttering a groan of defeat, Draco snapped his book shut and laid it atop the clutter of the table, a blank sheet next to it.  
"I can't think," he grumbled under his breath, resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa and pressing his fingertips into his temple. Astoria looked at him from the corner of her eyes, suppressing the urge to wrap her arms around him and kiss him the way Daphne had with Blaise. But then it hit her; why should she control her want? The common room was practically empty except for a few stragglers; mostly everybody was still in Hogsmeade. Astoria set her work down and turned to Draco, brushing her fingertips along his shoulder for lack of a better idea. Her touch startled him from his trance as he stared into the fire and his chin twitched around the face her.  
Yet now she froze in place, unsure if she should proceed and unknowledgeable as to how. She'd never kissed anyone like that in her entire life, and was sure she'd only make a fool of herself. Draco's grey eyes squinted with confusion as she hesitated, her eyes wide and mouth partially agape.  
"_You look more ridiculous just sitting there looking like that than you would if you were kissing him_!" chastised her conscience.  
"Draco—" She almost bit her tongue. Why was she trying to start a conversation? He began to look slightly amused.  
"Astoria, are you all right?"  
She was going to nod her head when the common room door opened and two people come into view. Blaise and Daphne entered, one of Zabini's large arms draped across her sister's shoulders.  
"Happy birthday again," greeted Daphne, a package in hand. She broke free of Blaise's arm and settled onto the couch next to Astoria, handing her the gift. Zabini reposed himself behind the sofa, his eyes on Daphne's red head. Astoria accepted the gift kindly, her fingers ripping at the bright paper. What she uncovered was a beautifully crafted quill and ink set, gold filigree spelling out her first name in a curvy script on the inkpot.  
"Daphne, it's gorgeous, thank-you," Astoria said with a smile, her sister reaching for a hug.  
"I knew you'd like it," Daphne boasted, "but did you hear about what happened?" Draco became a little interested, his weight shifting in his seat as he listened.  
"No," Astoria said, looking at Draco who likewise responded. "What is it?" At this point Daphne seemed to gush as if she'd been dying to tell somebody the horrific news; most likely, she had been.  
"Someone's been cursed!"  
"Who?" Draco cut in sharply.  
"I don't really know; some Gryffindor girl," explained Daphne, showing her disappointment at not knowing all the details.  
"Shame you didn't see it, Malfoy," said Blaise for the first time, "They'll be talking about it for months." Draco only grunted in reply, his eyebrows pulled together in frustration.  
"I'm going down to lunch; are you coming, Astoria?" he asked as he brusquely stood.  
"I'll put this on your bed for you," offered Daphne as she reached for the quill set, "Blaise and I have already eaten." Astoria gratefully handed her the gift and went to Draco's side as he exited the common room. Looking back, she could see her sister kiss Zabini once more.

* * *

When they walked into the Great Hall for lunch, everyone who had recently come in from Hogsmeade was chattering excitedly about what had just happened. The Gryffindors spoke in worried, anxious tones, while many of the Slytherins joked among themselves about it.  
Astoria and Draco took two seats across from each other near the end of the table, a delicious lunch banquet laid out before them. Only a small handful of girls paused to wish Astoria a happy birthday, none of them bothering to even acknowledge Draco's presence. They mostly looked at him briefly and cautiously before hurrying along down the table to join a pack of girls.  
The two of them were possibly the only people in the entire room talking about something other than the cursed girl. Even the teachers were whispering among themselves, lines of worry creasing their faces. Yet anytime Astoria tried to approach the subject with Draco, he only brushed her words off and changed the topic. For a moment he looked up at the teacher's high table at the end of the hall. Astoria couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw his gaze meet evenly with the headmaster's. They only held it for a brief second, but Astoria thought she could feel a steely, loathing hatred emitting from Draco's grey eyes. With a scowl he turned away and asked if she was ready to leave.  
A swirl of dark robes near the front of the room caught Malfoy's attention and his sneer reappeared when he saw Professor Snape hustling along after him. He tried his best to out walk the greasy haired teacher, but to no avail.  
"I would like a word with you now, Draco," Snape muttered haughtily. "Alone," he growled at Astoria. The animosity she had witnessed the last time they'd talked almost seemed positively lovely now; the two looked ready to kill each other this time. With a meek nod of her head that neither of them seemed to notice, Astoria slipped off towards the dungeons.

* * *

That night, moonlight shone in through a window placed high up on the stone walls of Astoria's dorm room, her bed sheets cool against her skin as she lay there listening to her roommates talk. They were gossiping about the girl Katie Bell, the Gryffindor who had been cursed in Hogsmeade.  
"I heard she had to go to St. Mungo's," said one girl.  
"Ooh, do you think she'll die?" queried another excitedly.  
"No; apparently she only brushed whatever she touched. But they say if she'd grasped it, like to put it on, it would have killed her," a third girl answered.  
"How gruesome!" the second girl exclaimed. Astoria mentally agreed; the whole ordeal was horrific and a good bit disturbing. She rolled over onto her side uncomfortably. Not only did the thought of an attempted murderer walking about free make her feel uneasy, but there was something else nagging at her conscience. Astoria tossed over onto her other side again; she knew what it was, but the possibility only scared her more. She didn't want to think about it.  
"…_it would have killed her_." That phrase, thrown about so carelessly by her roommate, kept bothering Astoria's mind. Ignorance was bliss, however her curiosity was stronger. She flipped onto her back with a low groan.  
"Draco only went to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks, nothing more, nothing less," she thought obstinately. She wanted to believe it more than anything; nevertheless she couldn't. He'd looked so confoundedly jittery the entire trip, but she knew it had to be over something else… it couldn't be….  
"_It would have killed her_," the voice in the back of her mind piped in again, almost sniggering at Astoria's groan as she pressed her head deeper into her pillow.  
"_Why_?" thought the sane side of her, "_Why Bell_?" It was a question she couldn't answer.  
"They've obviously never dated, so no animosity there," she reasoned. "_Perhaps she was a mudblood_?" questioned one side. "No, I'm sure he would have gone after than girl Granger first, if at all, if it was for that."  
"_Maybe Bell was supposed to give the object to Granger_?"  
"…Perhaps, but it still sounds wrong."  
"_Was she a blood traitor_?"  
"I don't know, but I'm sure Draco would have chosen one of the Weasleys first in that case."  
"_Quidditch rivalry_?"  
"Doubt it; he doesn't seem to care for the sport anymore."  
"_What about whatever he's working on for Him? Maybe he had to take out Bell…_?"  
However, she was faced once again with the simple question, "Why?"  
"And this is only if the object was _meant_ to kill someone," she reasoned, almost hopefully.  
"_If so, then why would he buy something with a deadly curse? And why would he give it to anyone_?" questioned the back of her mind.  
"I don't know! But he's not a murderer…Draco can't be a murderer…" she thought. "I love him." And in the gloom of midnight, the cool ring hanging around her neck seemed to weigh on her chest heavier than ever before.

* * *

Thoughts? Please **review** :]


	4. Part 4

**Rise Above This, pt.4  
**A Draco Malfoy Songfic  
'_Rise Above This_' - Seether

* * *

**Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless  
Fallen down, fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this, rise above this, rise above this doubt **

Breakfast the next morning was the same as usual. Draco was absent, so Astoria was sitting by her sister and Zabini in the upper part of the table. She amused herself by watching Pansy try to unsuccessfully start a conversation with her new boyfriend Theodore Nott, who wasn't paying her a bit of attention.  
While that was entertaining for a while, Astoria couldn't help but revert to her thoughts from the night before. Her still sleepy mind was sluggish and didn't feel like thinking of such things, but Draco's absence pushed the matter to the foreground.  
"_I can't simply write him off as an attempted murderer; there's still a huge possibility that Bell has enemies I don't know about_," she thought while reaching for a piece of toast. "_Still…I want to be sure_." The question was, however, how? Following him once again crossed her mind, but she rejected the idea.  
"_That night in the bathroom, I practically made a promise not to meddle in his affairs again_," her conscience throbbed obstinately. "_But I have to know; what is Draco doing at night_?" And nearly subconsciously she made a decision to once again tail him; hopefully her results would be better this time around.

* * *

One week later found Astoria standing next to Draco in the entrance hall before the large wooden doors of the Great Hall. They had just finished eating and were saying good-night to each other while Malfoy waited on Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I hope you can get some sleep tonight," she said to him, leaving a small kiss on his cheek. He only smirked slightly and replied about how he wished the same for her. With that she turned and left, entering the low corridor that led down into the dungeons.  
Once out of sight, Astoria drew her wand and pointed it at herself, hoping she could cast the disillusionment charm correctly. Her recent nightly practice paid off and she was soon satisfied with her result. Stowing her wand in the now invisible pocket of her school robes, she walked quietly back to the entry hall, her nerves working as she hoped her new method would work. Panic that her plan would collapse around her ears sprouted when she discovered the hall to be empty. Then from the top of her vision she saw Draco's strikingly blond head disappearing up a flight of stairs flanked by two figures she took to be Crabbe and Goyle. Running on the tips of her toes to silently catch them, Astoria took off.  
Soon she was only about twenty feet away from the group, a safe tailing distance. However she was far from pleased; the cronies that followed him weren't Crabbe and Goyle, but instead turned out to be two girls. Astoria reassured herself that she wasn't the jealous type; besides, the witches drug their feet as they walked, shoulders slumped to show that they were unhappy with wherever they were going.  
"We're tired, Draco," moaned one of them, "Can't we go back to the common room? Take the night off?"  
"Shut-up," snapped Malfoy, his head flashing as he spat the words at them over his shoulder. The girl's voice had seemed vaguely familiar, and when they turned their heads to cast sullen looks at each other, Astoria recognized them as the two girls she had seen on the seventh floor one day while searching for Draco.  
"Why can't he make 'Storia do this instead of us?" mumbled the other under her breath, but not softly enough. Draco wheeled around unexpectedly on his heel and jabbed a finger at her shoulder.  
"If you tell her one thing about this, Crabbe, then you'll be stuffing your face through a feeding tube by the time I'm done with you," he growled menacingly. Astoria froze in place sure his icy gaze had rested on her invisible form. It turned out only to be her imagination as he soon turned to the other girl and spat, "Same goes for you, Goyle." Neither Crabbe nor Goyle responded their mouths set in grimaces. So once again their merry band of Slytherins began climbing the stairs up to an unknown floor.  
It was in a deserted corridor that they halted, an expanse of empty stone walls on either side. Astoria stood next to the two somber girls, both of whom she was still dumbfounded to know were really Crabbe and Goyle, and watched as Draco paced back and forth before the wall, a determined look on his face. Then to Astoria's surprise a door formed out of midair on the wall. She crept up behind Malfoy ready to go in, but he turned on his heel once again forcing her to recoil with a jolt in fear of him touching her; she was invisible, but not a ghost.  
"I don't care what you two do out here," he said as girl Crabbe withdrew a set of brass scales from a pocket. "You can touch yourselves for all I care. But should I find you both asleep again," he growled, "feeding tubes." With those lovely words, Draco turned and placed his hand on the door knob and twisted, exposing a dark room beyond. Astoria's pulse began to quicken as she followed him inside. She wasn't fast enough, however, and her right heel was hit by the door as she slipped. Astoria bit her tongue nervously and yanked her foot away, hoping Draco wouldn't touch her. He faltered for only a moment before shoving the door shut. It smacked into place creating a bang and he growled at the obtrusive noise. Then stepping over a multitude of strewn objects, he made his way into the room.  
Astoria followed gingerly as to not make a wrong step and clatter to the floor. Draco walked ahead, his shoulders slumped and a graying pallor visible in his skin from the light of a few sparse candles. She watched as he cleared a space on the floor and turned towards where she stood, wand alight. Astoria turned as he flicked the tip of his wand in her direction. She had only moved a fraction when a heavy wooden object collided with the side of her head, making her yelp in pain and fall to the floor with a thud.  
Stars danced in her eyes and she was only faintly aware of Draco shouting, "Who goes there?" A flash of colored light dazzled her and she could no longer move in her crumpled position on the floor. Her mind was still spinning when two pale hands gripped the front of her robes and pulled her on to her frozen feet.  
"I'll kill you, Potter," snarled Draco as he pulled on Astoria's robes as if to throw them off her. He kept pulling, but obviously wasn't getting the results he had been expecting. His brows knit together as he pointed his wand at the empty space that was Astoria's head. The disillusionment charm lifted as if someone was peeling sticky wax off of her body. Astoria was glad she had been looking down when he froze her, for she wouldn't have been able to look into his eyes when she was revealed. With a heavy expulsion of air from his lungs, Draco let go of her and pushed away, releasing his holding spell as he did.  
Astoria stumbled backwards blindly and in doing so tripped over a box and landed harshly on her bottom. Her head still throbbed from whatever had hit her, and embarrassment darkly colored her pale cheeks. Raising her head slowly and timidly, she dared a look into his peaked face. His eyes were stiff as steel and his lips pulled back into an ugly snarl. Humility once again overcame her and she looked dejectedly at the ground.  
"Astoria," he grumbled in a low octave he had never used with her before. Pushing off the floor with her hands, she looked remorsefully down at the ground.  
"I'm sorry," she began to quickly mumble, "I'm so sorry—"  
"Astoria!" he barked, his voice causing her to flinch. "Get out."  
"I'm sorry—"  
"GET OUT!" Malfoy's voice reverberated off the walls, the words ringing in her ears. Tears began to well in her eyes as she dashed for the door, her feet stumbling along beneath her. She yanked the door open when she reached it, flinging herself into the hallway outside. She didn't notice Crabbe and Goyle struggling to their feet as she raced out, having already made her way down an entire flight of stairs before they were up.

* * *

The beginning of the next day was bleak. An overcast gloom hung inside as well as outside the castle, and Astoria could tell she wasn't the only student who noticed the melancholy weight it possessed.  
Breakfast was uneventful as she sat nibbling a piece of toast at the table by Daphne; Draco was once again absent. Her sister and Blaise talked in low monotones, and even Pansy had given up her amusing act of trying to entertain Theodore; they all ate in silence. A patter on the invisible ceiling above let it be known that the clouds had begun drizzling. Astoria left her breakfast mostly untouched and started for first period early, wanting to escape the depressing whispers of the Great Hall.  
First block drug on as it always did, the gentle pounding of rain on the windows a soothing and transfixing sound. When their professor quietly dismissed them, Astoria absentmindedly wandered the halls ending up at the statute where she usually met with Draco between first and second period. The minutes ticked by lonely until her watch dinged to warn her that class would start soon. That sound alone brought into perspective how truly alone in the world she felt.

* * *

Lunch break did not bring Astoria the usual joy she felt from knowing the day was halfway over. Raindrops still pattered on the castle and the grey clouds persisted overhead. It was like her personal storm.  
Anger and uneasiness towards herself had infested inside the pit of her stomach and she no longer felt any inclination towards eating lunch. Instead she wandered down any empty hallways she fancied, occasionally standing to watch the rain streak itself down a window pane. As she rounded a corner, she found herself to no longer be alone.  
Draco was standing off by himself next to a stained glass window, watching the rainstorm progress outside with a blank face. Astoria stopped, unsure if she could face him again after the other night. When he caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye, she knew it was time to face up to him.  
Her footsteps were quiet as he approached him, but she knew he was fully aware of her presence. For a long time she stood at his side, gazing out at the rain with him. The small pitter-patter had a mesmerizing affect and it was minutes before she could bring herself to speak.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I shouldn't have followed you," Astoria said as she played with the fringe of her robe sleeves. She gave a small laugh, barely a mere puff of air that left a minute area of steam on the window. "You're not a murderer," she added softly, almost jokingly. His eyes never left the window as she spoke and it was a few seconds before he replied.  
"It's…fine," he muttered. Astoria reached out and gently took his chin in her fingers. He didn't recoil from her touch, but it did fully seize his attention.  
"I truly am sorry," she said steadier than before. Her gaze evenly met his unflinchingly as she spoke those words, and slowly the veil between them began to dissolve once more. Draco's hands rose to hold her at the sides, and she let her fingers slip off his chin as his mouth neared hers.  
Their kiss brought back what she had been imagining the afternoon following the Hogsmeade trip, when it had only been the two of them on the common room couch. Then she had tried to mentally come up with a way to get themselves kissing as passionately as Daphne and Zabini. Yet now, without any premeditation, she was locked onto Malfoy's lips and it was coming out on its own accord. To Astoria it seemed like such odd timing to share such a thing, though she wouldn't have had it any other way. This seemed real.

* * *

Thoughts? Please **review** :]


	5. Part 5

**Rise Above This, pt.5  
**A Draco Malfoy Songfic  
'_Rise Above This_' - Seether

* * *

**I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)**Once again their relationship found its comfortable routine. Draco began appearing at breakfast more and actually spent an evening or two with Astoria here and there. Things had become so normal that it dismayed her one day between classes to see him approach with a stony expression on his face.  
"Will you come with me?" he asked before she was able to ask him any questions. She nodded and took to his side, wondering what he would tell her.  
"_Is he going to… show me what he's been working on all year_?" her curiosity thought excitedly. However her hopes of such a thing were subdued when he only took her to an abandoned hallway. He sat down on a bench and she joined him, eyes bright with curiosity.  
"Before I begin, I want you to swear to me that you'll not say a word until I'm done explaining," Draco said, his eyes boring seriously into hers.  
"I promise." He looked uncertain as to how to begin, but she waited patiently.  
"You remember what happened to that Gryffindor, Bell?" he queried and she nodded her head, not saying a word obediently. "Something worse is going to happen," he said softly, gravely, "Something ten folds worse."  
"To Bell?" she asked, breaking her promise.  
"Not just to her; to the whole school." Astoria's mouth dropped in trepidation and she desperately wanted to ask more questions, but he silenced her with a look.  
"I can't tell you what it is," he proceeded tenderly, "but I'm telling you to leave Hogwarts."  
"What?" she blurted out uncontrollably, "Leave Hogwarts? What about you, or—"  
"I'll be—fine. But you need to write home asking for your father to take you out immediately, preferably within the next few days," he furthered. Astoria continued to stare unbelievably.  
"You're—you're not leaving, are you?" Draco's eyes iced over at her question.  
"I can't, Astoria," he said, leaving his explanation at that.  
"No, I want to stay with you, be by your side like we promised—" He let out an amused sort.  
"The last place you'll want to be is at my side."  
"We've already discussed this. I'm staying with you; I won't go," she said stubbornly, fighting the urge to cross her arms. Draco laid his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. It was disconcerting, but she did not waver.  
"People are going to die," he whispered in a strong undertone, "Killed before your very eyes." His words worked as he had meant them; chills raced along Astoria's spine and chill bumps formed on her arms as she grew afraid.  
"You're not a murderer, Draco," she whispered like before, but more seriously this time. The remark caught him off-guard; for a moment he was speechless. Then:  
"Not yet."  
Now it was Astoria who was off her guard. How could he settle himself like that, readily accepting something so horrid?  
"_I won't let him_," she thought with determination, "_I'll stay by his side_."  
"I'm not leaving," she voiced aloud. A groan escaped Draco's lips and he ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
"Astoria," he moaned, unsure of what to do with her pigheadedness.  
"No."  
"Astoria!" he barked bringing back bad memories from before, "You're leaving." Her lips dropped to retort but at that time their watches dinged and the battle would have to be postponed.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a queer business. The two of them talked, but the mood was strained. The walk they took together from the Great Hall to the Slytherin common room was likewise awkward. As usual, Astoria bade him a goodnight and moved towards the hall that led to her dormitory. Draco's hand caught her robe sleeve and she turned around, defenses already building up.  
"Astoria, please write to your father."  
"No."  
"If not for you, think of your sister," he said softly so that no one could overhear them. "Do you want to bury her dead body knowing you could have prevented it?" Her dark eyes widened at the low blow, but she took her arm from his hand.  
"I know what you're doing," she whispered sharply, "And it won't work. I'm staying." With those final words she turned on her heel and marched off to her bedroom, leaving Draco without a clue as to change her mind.  
His nightly walk to the Room of Requirement enlightened him no further. Tonight he was alone; Snape had given Crabbe and Goyle detention. Not that they were much help considering they usually slept the entire night shift, but they gave him a sense of security, however false it may be.  
When Draco entered the magical room and called forth the Vanishing Cabinet, he couldn't help a surge of pride at what he had accomplished that past year. He laid a hand on the grainy oak wood and gently caressed a side panel. It wasn't perfect, but he felt it would work. Only a few more touch-ups and this whole ordeal would be over with. Well, that was, when he persuaded Astoria to leave the castle and then took care of the other half of his mission.  
"_You're not a murderer, Draco_." Isn't that what she had told him that day by the window? But she didn't understand—how could she?  
"_Not yet_," he had whispered then.  
"Not yet," Draco muttered under his breath as he touched the front of the cabinet. Yet while his mouth spoke those words a voice in the back of his mind spoke opposition.  
"_Is that true_?"  
"Yes," he replied at once. But the answer didn't satisfy him.

* * *

Once again it was the end of the day, and the couple stood in the entrance hall after dinner. Astoria figured he was going to say good-night and head off to the room on the seventh floor again, but Draco had other plans; plans that put a nasty, sinking feeling in the pit of his miserable stomach.  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked much to her surprise. From the look on Astoria's face he expected her to decline his offer and head to bed. Yet she agreed.  
The night air was crisp and cool on their skin when they emerged from the castle doors, the moon beginning to rise. Astoria hovered anxiously near the door, unsure of following him.  
"Don't you think we should walk around inside the castle? Curfew's drawing close and I don't want to be locked outside…" Her concern was valid, but Draco loathed the idea of spending another second inside the stuffy old school. Outside it seemed like his worriers were off his shoulders; it was an incredibly light feeling. In response to her question he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm a prefect; we'll be fine." She didn't look reassured, but joined his side anyway. For a few minutes he actually did take her on a walk. Then he knew it was time to get down to business; that was, before they _were_ locked outside.  
But when a cool breeze struck her face and she smiled, Astoria looked unbelievably beautiful and happy. A grin stretched her pink lips across her face and her hair played out behind her.  
"_I can't do it_," he thought at the sight, "_I can't hurt her again_."  
"_She'll be hurt a lot more if she's killed_," remarked his logic sourly. However at that moment, Draco's heart didn't care much for reason.  
"_I can't be harsh to her; not now_," he indulged as she wrapped her hand in his.  
"_She could die if you don't_," crept in logic once more. "_Don't let her touch you! You'll only lose nerve_." Yet when her fingers brushed his cheek it was the only thing that mattered. It was what she said that brought reality crashing about his ears.  
"I love you." His heart choked his throat as she leaned in, and images flashed through his mind… Astoria sitting next to him the stormy night he had given her the truth… how they had kissed the night she saved him from himself. And it was that memory of waking up to see her kneeling over him after saving his life that moved him to rescue hers, no matter how harsh it would be.  
Draco recoiled from her touch, slipping her hand from his face. A hurt look wrinkled her expression, but mostly confusion shone through as he wavered.  
"_You've already started; no turning back now_," snickered reason.  
"I want to break it off," he said with a much more smooth voice than he had thought possible. Her jaw dropped a fraction, but he kept on. "We're no good for each other, Greengrass. You don't trust me, you're constantly nagging me to become involved in my business, and you never listen to a word I have to say!" Draco's voice had risen to a nasty, irate pitch, and he hoped it was convincing. From the tears rolling down her cheeks and the way she was gawking at him, he knew it had to be at least believable. Then with a flash she whipped her hand up to her neck and ripped away the chain that hung there. She then thrust it angrily at his face, the stone stinging one of his sullen cheekbones angrily.  
"You're a liar!" she spat between sobs as her shoulders heaved. "You've lied to me this entire time! You don't love me! You never have!" she screeched, and Draco was wondering if he had accidentally pushed their relationship beyond repair. "You're a bastard, Draco Malfoy!" Astoria yelled. "To think of all I've done for you," she said then choked, turning on her heel to leave, a hand covering her mouth as she sobbed.  
Draco stood there motionless as he watched her retreat. Once she had disappeared into the castle, he bent down and plucked his ring and chain from the ground. Then looking up at the black midnight sky, he hoped he had done the right thing.

* * *

**Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless  
Fallen down, fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this, rise above this, rise above this doubt**

Draco laid in bed that night running the scene over and over in his mind. He'd expected a reaction, but hadn't assumed that it would be so violent. Surely tears and hurt expressions, but calling him a bastard? The accusation still hurt.  
He comforted himself with the thought that what was done was over and there was nothing he could do to change any of it. At any rate he had already taken the liberty of writing her father about the situation. Aster Greengrass may not be a Death Eater, but he was in on the news of the underground. An owl had immediately been returned the next day claiming that he would take both his girls out of school. That evening, tonight, Draco had broken up with Astoria. And now that she felt no connection except betrayal towards Draco, Astoria would be almost willing to leave. And that notion, the one of her reaching safety, is what finally eased Malfoy's buzzing mind so that he could find some restful sleep.

* * *

Thursday was the day Draco's entire sixth year had come down to. All the cogs and wheels of his plan were now slowly beginning to turn, starting with Astoria's departure.  
He watched from a landing on the second story as she stood thinly next to her father, a large Eurasian man. Astoria's mother, Astraea, was also present, but was busy trying to calm a ranting Daphne.  
"You can't do this! It's ridiculous; what the heck is the point? Vacation? We're in the last few months of school, Mother! Can't this wait? Well of course I want to stay with Blaise! What? I—" And so she fumed, her arms crossed belligerently. Astoria only watched silently, her face sullen and withdrawn. And yet Draco was sure a line of confusion was there too. He wanted to take her in his arms and perhaps bury his face in her dark hair, but not now. No, tonight he had much bigger plans; plans that scared the heck out of him.

* * *

Dinner that evening was one of the most unpleasant experiences of Draco's life. His fork constantly missed what little food he was planning to eat due to the fact his hand was shaking so badly the metal prongs almost rattled against the plate. A cold sweat was starting to break out on the back of his neck and his eyes constantly flickered to the headmaster's empty chair. The old man's very eyes seemed to be watching Draco's movements from the very walls of the school, knowing what he was planning, ready to walk into the Great Hall at that very minute—Draco jumped and his fork clattered onto his plate when the Bloody Baron appeared head first in the bowl of mashed potatoes directly in front of him.  
"What's the matter with you, boy? Never seen a ghost before?" sneered the Baron, his sword swaying at his side as he floated upwards through the table and continued onwards. Draco took a few deep breaths to steady himself, giving a nasty scowl to any who dared look at him. He could feel eyes crawling on him and turned his head to see Snape's black eyes fixated on him. During the entire time they stared at each other the professor never flinched. Draco's stomach did a flip and he broke eye contact with Snape, shoving himself out of his seat. Crabbe looked up remorsefully as he chewed a piece of chicken, half a drumstick in his mouth when he spoke.  
"Are you going to the room, Dray-co?" he asked downheartedly. Next to him Goyle eyed his second slice of apple pie enviously. Normally Draco would have been furious that Crabbe had asked such a question in front of so many people, but when he looked once more at Dumbledore's vacant seat, he knew it didn't matter anymore.  
"Yes," Malfoy replied curtly, walking away determinedly with his traveler's cloak swishing eerily behind him. He didn't turn to look if they followed. Tonight was the night. His night.

* * *

The once seamlessly never ending walk up to the seventh floor seemed to whisk by, flights of stairs disappearing in minutes. All too soon he met with the familiar section of grey wall atop the staircase on the seventh floor, and his throat clenched up. This was it. This was the end.  
A few measured strides brought the hidden door into existence, its wood flush with the wall. Draco reached out and grabbed the doorknob and couldn't fight the feeling that he was being watched. He looked about uneasily in each direction, but no one was to be seen. Yet somehow he knew. Turning the handle, he quickly slipped inside.  
A low mixture of excited murmurs and gloating laughter met his ears when he entered. Black capes stood all around him, their hair gleaming in the rising moonlight. One woman, Alecto, was snatching her fingernail tauntingly from the mouth of a fanged frisbee, giggling madly each time the toy unsuccessfully snapped at her.  
"Good evening and well done, Draco," a gravelly voice announced as a hunched Amycus approached. "Devilishly cunning, just like your father," he chortled.  
"And he didn't get robbed of Lucius' looks either," giggled Alecto, running the same blood red nail she had used to taunt the frisbee down one of Draco's sunken cheeks.  
"But let us hope his plans will be more successful than his father's," a grizzly voice said from the back of the room next to the cabinet. Draco's visage dropped when he saw Fenrir Greyback step from the wardrobe, his neck cracking as he twisted it. "Ah," he chuckled in an undertone, "I see Draco wasn't expecting a visit from this old friend." Lifting his head to sniff the air, he gave a wide, sharp-toothed grin. "I love school reunions." Malfoy said nothing as the werewolf approached, Fenrir's smile toothy and wild. He breathed in deeply through his nose once more and a frightful gleam crept into his eye.  
"I smell a girl on you," he chortled. "The scent's a little old, but definitely there. Heavily around your mouth too," he said, eyes gleaming. "She smells good." Fenrir sickly ran his tongue over his dry, cracked lips and gave another smirk. Draco's neck muscles tightened dangerously, but he was too scared to retort.  
"Ooh, and I heard Aster suddenly withdrew both his girls only this morning," cooed Alecto, running her nail down his face again. "So is it the red bombshell Daphne or young, feeble Astoria that has caught your eye?" she asked coyly.  
"Now enough is enough! We've got a job to do here and best get on with it," spoke a jittery Yaxley as he stepped forward into the group.  
"Right," recovered Draco, taking his hand of glory from a nearby junk pile. "Wait for my signal."

* * *

The next few minutes—our hours, whichever the case may be—flashed by in a blur for Draco. One second he was taking a steadying breath before leaving the Room of Requirement with a posse of Death Eaters behind him, the next his wand was pointed at a defenseless, crumpled Dumbledore. The curse was on his tongue; all he need do was say it.  
"Come over to the right side, Draco… you are not a killer," the old man said softly. Malfoy's wand shook unsteadily as his forehead began to sweat and a memory came back to him. What exactly had Astoria said that day by the window?  
"…_You're not a murderer_," she had whispered, and then how they'd kissed; his wand was now shaking almost uncontrollably. Draco knew he spoke to the headmaster, but the words slipped past his lips nearly unconsciously. All he was aware of was the constant repeat of Astoria's remark inside his mind.  
"_You're not a murderer_."  
"Now, Draco, quickly!" one of the Carrows egged on impatiently.  
"_You're not a murderer_."  
Had she known? Had she discovered the truth long ago and was only trying to prevent what would happen, what was happening at this very moment? A sharp shove from Snape still did nothing to pull Draco from his reverie.  
Then it happened.  
A shot of green light planted itself directly in Dumbledore's chest, the deadly magic spreading gleefully over his rigid body. Malfoy was then snatched up by the back of his robes, Snape shoving his bumbling feet along.  
The next thing Draco remembered was running; his feet flew out from beneath him at an adrenaline aided speed he hadn't before thought possible. Slowly his mind came round once again. He hadn't killed Dumbledore. A thorn of icy fear stabbed him due to the thought of the Dark Lord's reactions, yet a small puddle of warmth glowed at the bottom of his heart.  
As they crossed the castle grounds headed for the Forbidden Forest, a little tinge of pride seeped through Draco. He wasn't a murderer; not yet at least. In the end, Astoria had been right that day by the window.  
"Perhaps," he thought slowly, "Perhaps there is hope after all."

* * *

Hmm, so Draco has risen above it all, hasn't he? Please leave your thoughts in a **review** and be on the look out for the next installment in this songfic series :]

And yes, I understand that in the books Draco had Madam Rosmerta slip Leanne the cursed necklace in the bathroom, but I had always imagined Malfoy doing it; I'm sorry that that event was incorrect if it bothered you!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


End file.
